Princess AndromedaThree Years Later
by flower213
Summary: Continuation of part one Annabeth finally escapes Luke and seeks a new start at camp. But when she finally escapes she gets news she may not want. Annabeth soon finds her life will change again for the better and for the worse.
1. How about one more?

Princess Andromeda-Three years later

Chapter 1

How about one more?

Annabeth and Luke were lying in bed one night Luke was almost asleep but Annabeth was wide awake and starring at the sky, Natalia had just had her third birthday and Annabeth wanted another baby. She was deciding whether to tell Luke she wanted another baby or just go ahead and try for it without him knowing her intentions.

It was really weird the way he treated Natalia and Annabeth. He acted like a normal father, he would play with Natalia after work, and he would treat Annabeth with respect, love, and admiration. Somehow they had evolved into a working family. Luke and Annabeth worked together as if they were married. (Wow! As if they were married!) They still argued, but not as often. Luke had decided to let Annabeth enroll Natalia in a Pre-school program. Annabeth was very happy that Natalia was going to school where she could make friends. She was also very happy that she could talk to other people; it was very rare for her to talk to anyone but Luke and his goons.

Luke was in the kitchen when Annabeth got home from dropping Natalia off at Pre-school one day in September. "How is Natalia adjusting to school?" Luke asked as he gave Annabeth a "hello kiss."

"She is doing well I never thought she would adjust this fast." Annabeth said happily. "She is also there till noon so that gives us little time alone to do what we want." She said as she started to unbutton his shirt and put his hands on her butt.

Luke didn't need her to say anymore his vote was yes. He followed Annabeth's lead in undressing and he started to undress her. There was a lot of kissing in this period of time.

"Should I turn on the shower?" Annabeth asked as Luke kissed her neck.

"Yes." He said moving to kiss her ear.

One the way they kissed and undressed each other. They couldn't get enough of each other. Even though they kissed each other often Annabeth controlled when they did it. When Annabeth wanted it Luke was always more than willing to do it. It's a guy thing, they always want it but the women only want it when it's convenient for them. Men never realize how much women have to deal with they are usually tired at night and only want to sleep. But this was in mid-morning and Annabeth wanted it then and Luke was dying to do it had been over a month and a half since they had did it. That was saying something since they usually did it once a week. They were so in to each other that they bypassed the shower and went straight to the bed which was strange since that was one of their favorite spots to either begin the night or end it. Natalia usually went to bed around 8 o'clock so that gave Luke and Annabeth time to spend with each other how they pleased. Sometimes Luke would go back to work after dinner or him and Annabeth would watch a movie or go for a swim. While Annabeth and Luke were together Luke would have Alex Shipberger a fellow cabin 11 roommate watch Natalia. Before they got too far he called her and told her to pick up Natalia and watch her until he or Annabeth called for her. Today's sex was different; this would be the last time she and Luke would ever do it. And this time would give Natalia a sibling. This baby was semi-planned, by Annabeth at least. They had talked about having another baby but Luke was leery about the prospect of having another baby; the first one was an accident now Annabeth was planning a baby. But she had also miscarried a baby 18 months ago and that one was an accident to but Annabeth miscarried it before she even had a chance to tell Luke.

They stopped around noon Annabeth went and took a shower and Luke went back to work or that's what he told Annabeth but he actually went shopping. Neither wanted to part but they had too, Natalia would want to see Annabeth. They also were becoming hungry.


	2. Annbeth will you marry me?

Chapter 2

"Annabeth will you marry me?"

Luke didn't go his office he went to Tiffany& Co. and bought a twelve karate diamond on a twenty-four karate gold band, there was four smaller diamonds surrounding the main diamond, two on either side. He then also bought the matching earrings and necklace. After he made those purchases he went to Liz Claiborne and bought a violet dress that had ten diamonds and ten rubies studded into the dress. (Luke had good taste in clothing.) Even though he and Annabeth and occasionally Natalia would eat on A-deck every other month or so he never put much thought in to it but he planned this dinner with great detail. For the china set he got Chinese cherry blossom flowers on the plates, bowls and cups. They had gold and violet edging and three flowers, to symbolize the three of them. He bought purple and white lilacs to decorate the table and the best wine that money could buy. He even went out and got a suit that was violet. His shoes were white wing tips, and his shirt was white also. He went to the chef of the ship and told exactly what to make and how he wanted it to be presented. For the appetizer he wanted potato soup, the for the main dish chicken fettuccini Alfredo, one of Annabeth's favorites. And for dessert gourmet cup cupcakes, Chocolate with heavy whipped cream, and a few strawberries, and on top of that the ring. When Annabeth realize that there was a ring there Luke would take it and ask the biggest question of his life. And hopefully Annabeth would say yes.

Natalia usually would take a nap around two-thirty and would sleep until four or four-thirty. With that time today Annabeth also fell asleep; she had after all had had a very eventful morning. (Wink, Wink) She was exhausted when she headed from her room from Natalia's. She fell asleep quickly.

When Annabeth woke up, she started stretching when her hand hit something; it was a small jewelry box and a note written in Luke's favorite font. Annabeth opened the box and inside was the most beautiful pair of earrings she had ever seen. The note said:

A little gift for the most perfect woman that has ever lived

Go to the right, into the bathroom and find your next token of my love.

Annabeth was curios to find out what else Luke had gotten her. They didn't really have an anniversary, though Luke did make something of the day they first did it. (I needed a day for them to celebrate.) Her birthday wasn't for months, and Christmas was months away too. They hadn't fought either so there was no need for a make-up gift. This was a mystery for Annabeth; all the likely reasons for this gift were not probable. What was the reason?

Annabeth took the earrings and went to the bathroom to see what she would find. When she got in there Annabeth found a dress, the most beautiful dress she had ever seen it was a violet dress that had diamonds and rubies studded into it. She was so happy that she almost forgot to read the note lying next to it. The note read:

You're the angel in my life the twinkle in my eye, I love you

Get clean, do your thing and meet me on A-deck at six o'clock. There I will be waiting.

Don't worry about Natalia tonight is just us.

There is something waiting on the kitchen counter.

Annabeth was overwhelmed with all these wonderful gifts. She still couldn't figure out why Luke was doing this, did he have a guilty conscience, was it one last stunt to have her convert to Kronos, or was it something completely different? She was sure that she would find out later.

Annabeth also found new vanilla cherry shower jell and shampoo this had a small note lying next to it:

My favorite scent, but your my favorite woman.

(I know this is also your favorite scent)

Annabeth was almost in tears from all the gifts. Luke had given her gifts before but nothing like these. And he usually wrapped them and gave them to her on special occasions. This was unusual.

Annabeth bathed, slipped into her dress and then went to the see what was in the kitchen. In the middle of the table was another jewelry box and of course a note:

For the most gorgeous neck and woman here is something to accent their Beauty.

Annabeth put on the necklace and went to admire her new set in the mirror. She couldn't remember a time when she was prettier. The jewels were dazzling, and the dress complemented her perfectly. She then made her way to A-deck.

Annabeth was over half way to A-deck deck when she met Luke. "Luke these are the best gift ever! Thank you so much! And you look great." Annabeth said happily as Luke took her into his arms and kissed him.

After they had stopped kissing Luke said, "Thank you and this is defiantly the prettiest I've ever seen you. You deserve the best of the best. That's why I got you those things. And there is more." He said with a sly smile.

"Luke what more could you have gotten me?" Annabeth asked as they started walking again.

"You'll see soon enough." Luke said with a smile.

"Oh! Luke, the dishes are extraordinary, the colors are beautiful!" Annabeth said amazed as he pulled out her chair.

"I felt like matching today." Luke said as he took his seat.

"Funny." Annabeth said sarcastically. Luke just smiled back.

Luke nodded at the waiter and he went and got the soup, brought it out, and served Annabeth and Luke.

"This is delicious. I think this is the best soup I've ever had." Annabeth told the waiter when he came and checked on them.

"I will give your complements to the chef." The waiter said curtly. Luke had taken them out of the trance like state. Annabeth smiled at him politely. After they had both finished their soup and had waited a little while Luke had the waiter bring out the main dish. All during the main meal Luke and Annabeth talked. They talked about everything you could talk about. Annabeth also brought up the subject of a vacation. She wanted to go see parts of Europe. Luke said he would seriously look into it.

"Luke, where is Natalia?" Annabeth asked as their plates were cleared away.

"I had Alex pick her up and take her for the rest day. You will see her after dinner." Luke said.

"Ok. Because I do want to put her to bed, I just don't think it right to leave her with someone all day." Annabeth said to Luke firmly.

"I understand. Do you want dessert now or later?" Luke stated simply.

"Now will be fine." Annabeth said with little care. Little did she know that what happened next would impact her life greatly.

The cupcakes were brought out while Luke and Annabeth were talking so Annabeth paid little attention to it at first. After they had finished talking Annabeth picked up her fork to take a bit but dropped it as soon as she saw the ring sitting on top. "OH MY GODS!" Annabeth screamed quit loud. Her heart started pounding a million times per second, her head was racing, and she could barely breathe. Luke took the ring out of the cupcake and got down on one knee. He could barely breathe and he was sweating terribly. "Annabeth Chase, you are the mother of my beautiful daughter, the love of my life, and the best woman to every walk the earth. Will you marry me?" Luke said hopefully.

Annabeth had started crying by now but managed to say with a big smile, "Yes, I will marry you Luke Bradshaw." Luke took her left hand and slipped the ring on to her ring finger. Then they both stood up and kissed each other for what seemed like ever. Neither of them wanted to let go. They just stood there holding each other tightly.

They stopped kissing awhile later and watched the sunset. Annabeth rested her head on his chest and Luke put his head on hers. Right as they watched the last glimpse of the sunset Luke whispered in her ear, "I love you Annabeth." She reached up and kissed him and then said, "I love you too." They walked slowly back holding hands and leaning on each other, every so often stopping and kissing. They forgot to eat dessert.


	3. I need to do it soon

Chapter 3

I need to do it soon.

Luke called Alex on their way back to their suite and told her she could bring Natalia back now. Annabeth was so excited about the ring she could barely breathe.

When Natalia arrived she was half asleep, but when she saw Annabeth she snapped awake. "Mommy, Mommy! I missed you!" Natalia explained as she ran in to Annabeth's arms.

"I missed you, too! I love you!" Annabeth said as she picked Natalia up. "What did you do today?"

"Alex and I did clay and coloring. We watched a movie. And we went to the park and did the slide." Natalia replied happily.

"I'm glad you had fun today. Did you tell Alex thank you?" Annabeth asked happily.

"Yes, I did tell her. Mommy why are you pretty? You have stuff on your face. And you smell like something." Natalia said as she pointed to various parts of Annabeth.

Alex was still standing by the door so Annabeth said, "Thank You and good evening."

After Alex left Annabeth explained in little kid terms that mommy and daddy had dinner, and daddy gave mommy many gifts. And mommy got new soap that made her smell like that.

Annabeth then took Natalia gave her a bath, which got them both soaked good thing she had changed in to lounge clothes, and then she read her a story. "Mommy why did Daddy give you a lots of gifts? He didn't give me anything. I want presents!" Natalia pouted. Annabeth tried not to laugh, but it was hard to not laugh at something that cute. "Daddy got these for me because he, he well he because today was very special for me and Daddy." Annabeth struggled to say. Natalia looked at Annabeth suspiciously, "I don't believe you." Natalia said flatly crossing her arms. Annabeth was almost crying because she was not trying to laugh. "It was very special to us because Daddy asked Mommy to marry him. And I know Daddy is going to get you presents." Annabeth smiled.

"Tell Daddy I want more dollies, clothes and strollers for them." Natalia said off the top of her head.

After Annabeth had kissed Natalia good night she went out to the kitchen where Luke was sitting reading the evening paper, "Natalia is mad at you because you gave me presents but not her." Annabeth said in an amused tone as she came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. "Oh is she now?" Luke said sarcastically pulling Annabeth around so she could sit on his lap facing him; Annabeth gave a small laugh then kissed him. "Yes she is she wants dolls and the accessories for them." She said as she for the second time that day unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him, and without saying anything to each other they started it again.

That night was amazing, Annabeth had not expected the ring, she was still going to leave but it would be a lot harder now. The love was plentiful that night so Annabeth just enjoyed what was going on. (Luke was enjoying it as much as Annabeth.) This time would be the last time for sure.


	4. Taking suit cases to school

Chapter 4

"Mommy why are we taking suit cases to school?"

Luke left before Annabeth woke up, which she was thankful for. Annabeth woke Natalia got her breakfast then she went showered and afterwards she went into Luke's closet and took out his suit cases. She packed as much of her belongings as she could in one suit case and in another she went and packed Natalia's clothes and her favorite toys. Luke gave Annabeth money every month, he had done this since Natalia was born, and she had kept it hidden in a box in her closet she put all $3,000 dollars of the cash in her purse and the 200 golden drachmas in there too. She told Natalia to grab what doll she wanted for that day, and then they would be ready to leave, but something on the table next to the door caught her eye, it was a family picture that they had taken about two months ago Annabeth decided to take it as a memento.

Natalia was a very intelligent 3 years old; she knew that her and her mommy went to school every Tuesday and Thursday. So on their way to the car she asked, "Mommy why are we taking suit cases to school?" she said quizzically. Annabeth hadn't thought of an excuse for them having the suit cases, she was more worried with how they were going to get to camp. "Because I thought that it would be fun." Annabeth said hesitantly.

Natalia shrugged her shoulders and said, "OKAY." Luke now longer had his goons go everywhere with her so it would no problem getting out of there. Annabeth put the suitcases in the back her SUV, put Natalia in her seat and gave the _Princess Andromeda _one last look. _I never want to see this ship again or its contents or Luke. _Annabeth thought as she started driving.


	5. Why aren't they home?

Chapter 5

Why aren't they home?

Luke got back to the suite at round five thirty. He realized that something was wrong when he put his keys on the table and there family portrait was gone. "Annabeth? Are you here? Natalia? Baby? Where are you guys?" Luke said going into the living room, they weren't in there. He went to his and Annabeth's room something felt wrong. He opened her dresser drawers, they were empty. _Shit, hell no. She did not._ Luke said to himself as he ran to Natalia's room and opened her closet, it was empty too. _She did, she finally did it, she left it took her long enough. I didn't think she was going to do it anymore. Especially because of Natalia._ He punched the wall hard, and kicked the closet door knocking it out of its track. Two of Luke's men came running, "What's wrong?" Chris said alarmed.

"Annabeth left, she finally left. She took Natalia their going to camp." Luke said flatly.

"We'll go and get the cars ready we can still catch them." Chris said turning to leave. "No. Don't." Chris stopped dead in his tracks, "What? You're just going to let them go?" Chris said in disbelief. Luke gave a small laugh before responding, "I should have known better than to take her. She was never going to convert to our side. How could I have been so stupid? Annabeth is wild and untamed, that's what I love about her. She's right Natalia deserves better." Luke said with hurt, disbelief, love as he slumped onto the couch. "You shore you want to let her go?" Chris said questionably. "She needs some time to think and rest. I've put her through Tartarus these last few years. I will give her a little while then I'll go and get her." Luke said sadly. He was right Annabeth was a wild animal that couldn't be tamed; he had no right trying to tame her.

"Mommy I'm hungry can we eat?" Natalia pouted. They had been driving for four straight hours it was almost one o'clock and she was hungry too. "Yes, at the next exit we will stop and eat." Annabeth said with a smile. If they stopped for about an hour they could be back on the road for two o'clock and would only have to stop at around seven. She wanted to put a lot of ground between Luke and them. She was unsure of what he would do after he found out.

Luckily the next exit was only another four miles. They got something at a fifties style diner and Annabeth filled the gas tank and they were off again.

After they had gotten onto Maryland Annabeth stopped at a hotel and her and Natalia stayed there overnight. They left at eight the next morning.

When they stopped for lunch at around one the next day, right at the Pennsylvania and New York border. Annabeth stopped at a jewelry store and bought a gold chain to hang her engagement ring on. She didn't want people to know that she and Luke had that kind of a relationship; she would tell the people who she trusted the most like Percy, Thalia and Chiron.

Luke barely slept that night he knew Annabeth needed time but he would need to bring her back if he were to live on. He had lost his youthfulness working for Kronos but Natalia and Annabeth kept him alive. Working all day sucked everything from him but when he got home and saw their faces it would reenergize him and remind him of what he was so lucky to have. With them gone there was nothing to look forward to, he barely ate that night and the next day. He was so used to holding Annabeth while he was sleeping and now she was gone and it felt lonely. Out of the last four years they had spent only few nights apart, two while Annabeth was in the hospital having Natalia.

Flashback-And 2 weeks after he had come home really happy and all through the evening Luke was kissing her and she became suspicious and asked why he was doing that Luke said it was because he loved her but Annabeth wasn't stupid she figured it out, they were guilt kisses. "Luke you never ever kiss me this much, what's up?" Annabeth said questioningly. "I told you already I love you." Luke said shrugging his shoulders. "Ya right. What did you do these are guilt kisses." Luke looked down and mumbled, "I accidently had sex with another woman." He took several steps back because he could see the anger in her growing. "YOU DID WHAT? YOU HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER WOMAN? YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU GO AN MAKE LOVE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!? YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! IT BETTER HAVE BEEN GOOD BECAUSE FORGET ABOUT TOCHING ME FOR A VERY LONG WHILE!" she screamed at the very top of her lungs and then punched him hard across the face and stormed to their bed, shoved his things off the bed and fell asleep in the middle. She didn't talk to him for a week or let him sleep in their bed or touch her. She let him sleep in their bed after a week but he had to stay on his side. He bought her flowers and given her diamond necklace. She threw the flowers overboard and put the necklace under the mattress because she did like it but she wasn't ever going to wear it.

One day Luke was in his office with Alex giving her paycheck when Annabeth walked in, "Hello Alex, Luke" she said pleasantly. Alex smiled politely, she was scared of Annabeth she had heard all about her, her quests and Percy the boy who had gone on three quests, and she left in a hurry leaving Annabeth and Luke together. Annabeth went and sat on Luke's lap, he was shocked and scared he had _no _idea what she was going to do to him, "We need to talk Luke."Annabeth said looking into his eyes with mixed emotions sitting on his lap. (Luke didn't actually look at her at first he looked at her boobs the looked wonderful in her blouse. He was missing them. He should have never done what he did. He loved her, not Alex. (Yes he slept with the nanny. What is it with the nannies?) It was wrong. It was so, so wrong.) "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it she had been dropping hints for months and one day we were alone and she pounced and I didn't stop her. It was a huge mistake. I'm so-." Annabeth put a finger over his lips, "I know you are. There was no need for the gifts but I liked them even though I should have never of received then. Sorry about dumping the flowers overboard that was when I was still furious. It just hurts when you say you love me but do it with another woman. I **love** you. I will never stop loving you no matter what happens, we will always be on different sides and we won't change. I know men need attention but it's just very hard when guys do stuff like that it emotionally tears the woman up. It makes us believe we are doing everything wrong. That we should be better than we drive ourselves to change to satisfy that person and we eventually lose control and crash." She said simply but deeply, and then she kissed him deeply and passionately. "Baby I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am. How can I make it up to you?" Luke whispered sadly into her ear. "I have an idea. Do it to me like you've never done it before."Annabeth said unbuttoning his shirt and pushing herself so close to him that you would need a crow bar to pry them apart. He picked her up and kissed her the whole way to their bed like he had never kissed her before. "Ever cheat on me again and forget about your manhood." Annabeth said looking into his eyes when they got to the bed. "Yes ma'am." He said kissing her long and hard. (This happened when Natalia was about two.)


	6. Camp Half Blood

Chapter 6

Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth stopped at a car wash on Long Island and made a rainbow she threw a golden drachma in and said, "Percy Jackson Camp Half-Blood." Instantly an image of Percy came into view he was in his cabin looking at a picture of the three of them, him, her and Thalia,

"Percy!" She said loudly, he jumped at the sudden sound of someone talking to him.

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

Annabeth had started to cry by now, "Ya it's me. Oh Percy it's so good to see you!"

"Where are you? I thought you were dead. Are you alright?"

"Percy I'll be at camp in an hour don't tell anyone I'm coming but Chiron. I want to talk to you and Chiron before anyone else. Meet me at Thalia's tree. Ok?"

"You're alive!" he said in disbelief.

"Yes I'm alive seaweed brain!"

"It is you. I'll be there."

And with that the connection was broken. Annabeth was still crying when she got back in the car. _Wow he's grown up. He's seventeen already. I can't believe I haven't seen him in four years. Damn it's been too long. _Annabeth thought to herself. "Natalia, sweetie we're going to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Mommy and Daddy spent a lot of time there and I haven't been there in a long time. You're going to meet a lot of people; one is going to be your Uncle Percy, you will also meet a lot of your aunts and uncles. OK?" Annabeth said hesitantly.

"OK Mommy."

It was mid September so there weren't too many other campers to talk to, and Percy was thankful for that he needed to talk to Chiron ASAP. Annabeth Chase had just talked to him via Iris Message, she was alive. Alive! His best friend was alive and coming to camp. Percy could barely breathe.

Percy ran through the front door and yelled, "Chiron!" Chiron was in the REC room looking at a book about battle techniques, he looked up startled at Percy, "Percy what's the matter? Are you alright?" He said alarmed. "It's Annabeth she, she's on her way. Annabeth will be here within the hour. She's alive! She told me not to tell anyone but you. Oh my goddess Annabeth is coming here!" Percy said running out of breathe. "Percy." Chiron said shaking his shoulders, "You're sure it was Annabeth? You're sure it was her and not your imagination?"

"Of course I'm sure! It was an iris message! She will be here in fifty minuets!" He yelled half out of breath. Chiron let Percy go and breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew she was alive, and that she was with Luke but how do we know he won't come and try to take her back. Let here in and bring her here. She will sleep in the big house. Now go."

That hour went buy very slowly as Percy waited on the porch of the big house. At exactly the top of the hour two figures appeared at the top of the hill by Thalia's tree, one was defiantly Annabeth, Percy didn't know who the smaller one was and didn't care he started running at full speed. Annabeth saw Percy running towards her and she dropped the suit cases she was carrying and picked up Natalia and also started running. They slammed into each other at the bottom of the hill. "Annabeth oh goddess is it good to see you!" Percy said hugging her so close she could barely breathe. "Percy I've missed you so much! I've wanted to talk to you but couldn't. Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Mommy you are squishing me!" Natalia cried. Percy had forgotten about the small figure, "Who is this?" Percy said hesitantly.

"This is Natalia, my daughter." Annabeth stated worriedly.

"I'm three!" Natalia said happily. Percy just stood there dumbstruck, "Your daughter?" He said shocked, "That is your daughter? You have a daughter?"

"Yes Percy she is my daughter." Annabeth said simply.

"She's Luke's isn't she?" Percy said looking straight into her eyes.

Annabeth kissed Natalia, "Ya she is. I will tell you how it happened later I need to talk to Chiron. Ok?" She then hugged him again, "I've missed you so much."

Two minutes later she was in the big house talking to Chiron. "Oh Annabeth we've missed you! There were many times when we could have used you for quests. I am just glad you're alive. And who might this be?" Chiron said hugging Annabeth and then looking at Natalia. "I'm Natalia, I'm three!" Natalia said energetically. Chiron looked taken back by her, "She is yours and Luke's is she not?" Chiron said worriedly. "Natalia why don't you go and watch TV over there?" Annabeth said gesturing towards the TV. "Ok" She said.

"Chiron it was an accident, we just did it and I found out two months later that I was pregnant. I know this is going to make things difficult. But you don't know what our lives were like on board the ship, and how he treated us. We were a family. Luke and I love each other but I couldn't stay any longer." Annabeth said sitting on a chair putting her face in her hands. "I don't know what will happen because of her. What do you know of Kronos plans? Where was Luke last docked? Poseidon and Percy have been looking for you since you disappeared. We assumed Luke had taken you. We were right. We knew you would never convert but we weren't quite sure why he was keeping you." Chiron said looking at her.

"Cape Canaveral is where he was when I left. He had some kind of shield over the ship, I know because I tried leaving before but I would get stuck. After a few months I felt something come over me, I think it was from my mother, she wanted me to stay and try to bring Luke back, I tried but he won't budge. When Natalia was about two we just stopped talking about it. It took a little bit of convincing for me to let Natalia go to a real school I knew if I could let me off of the ship alone I would be able to get back here." Annabeth said simply. "I am not feeling too well from all the driving can I go to my cabin and lay down?" Annabeth said rubbing her head.

"Actually I thinking maybe you should stay here, in the big house." Chiron stated firmly.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I just think it will be better for you stay here. Go lay down, I will have Percy bring you some ambrosia and nectar later. Does she need to sleep or will she be ok?" Chiron asked.

"She slept a lot in the car she probably won't want to sleep. Ask Percy to keep an eye on her for me please?"

"I will."

About two hours later Percy took Natalia up to Annabeth, he gave her some ambrosia and nectar. "How ya feeling?" Percy asked hesitantly. He could tell being with Luke had taken a toll on her. "Not much better now my stomach and head hurt. I feel terrible. How was she for you? I just couldn't take her. And I knew she wouldn't want to sleep." Annabeth said with pain in her voice.

"Eat this and drink and see if you feel better. She was fine. I'm excited to be her uncle. She is a lot of fun." Percy said happily as Annabeth ate. "Feel better?"

"No. I may not go to dinner." Annabeth said lying down again.

After Natalia hugged her mom Percy took her and they walked through the strawberry fields. They talked about many different things. Percy was confused at some of her questions, laughed at others, and tried to answer others. Percy had little experience around little kids so he at times was unsure how to act and answer things, he also didn't know her comprehension level. She talked about living on the _Princess Andromeda, _Annabeth, and her daddy Luke. Natalia just went on and on about how he would play with her and the stuff he did with her. It angered Percy to have her talk about Luke like that but he knew that is how he must be with her and she didn't know what he did for real. Her father was a murder, thief, backstabber, father, lover, and Kronos servant, so many things to so many people. Percy just wondered how one man could be so many things.

Percy went to see how Annabeth was doing right before he went to dinner, "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked her whispering. "No, but I think I will get better.

"I will come in half an hour to check on you. Just have more ambrosia and nectar." He said giving her some more.

"Ya ok whatever." Annabeth said painfully. Percy took Natalia and they ate dinner, while they ate Percy told Chiron of what Annabeth's worsening condition. While Percy was talking to Chiron he seemed uneasy. "Chiron are _you alright?_ Percy asked.

"I just wish to know what Luke did to Annabeth while he had her. She has changed a lot. And I am worried about her daughter; she could mean a lot of things." He said shaking his head.

When Percy went to get Annabeth she could barely walk her stomach was cramping and giving her much pain. She fell to the floor when she tried to stand up, "I can't walk, it hurts too much." She said in great pain. "Annabeth I'm going to carry you downstairs to a car. Ok?" Percy said picking her up.

Ten minutes later Percy, Argus, Annabeth and Natalia where on their way to the ER. "Uncle Percy why is mommy sick?" Natalia asked with confusion in her little voice.

"I don't know Natalia. They will tell us at the hospital." He replied reassuringly.

They took her immediately back but said the others couldn't go back. It was two hours before anyone came and talked to Percy, and finally when the nurse came Percy fired off a dozen questions. "Wow! Slow down, Ms. Chase is going to be fine you can come back now she wants' to see her daughter."

When Percy and Natalia got to Annabeth's room she was lying down and smiling from ear to ear. "Mommy! Mommy! I missed you! You better?" Natalia said as Percy set her down on the bed. Annabeth laughed, "I'm alright sweetie. I missed you too. Was she alright for you? I owe you big time, Percy." Annabeth said and asked happily.

"She is a ball of energy. Does she ever stop?" Percy said a little tired.

"No not really. Sometimes it's nice, but other times it's annoying." Annabeth said with a laugh.

"I wish I had her energy. I could get twice as much done with that kind of energy." Percy said as he slumped into a chair and yawned. Annabeth just laughed as Natalia nuzzled her head on Annabeth affectionately.

"So, um what's wrong with you?" Percy said hesitantly. Annabeth looked at Natalia for a second, "I will tell you when we get back." She said with a small nod. Percy nodded back.

Annabeth was released around 1a.m. Argus had comfortably fallen asleep in a chair in the waiting room and nearly killed Percy as he woke him up. They got back to camp about an hour later, Percy carried Natalia to bed, and Argus mumbled something that sounded like "Hope you're alright, Good night." Though it could have been something different. Annabeth from the doorway watched as Percy laid Natalia on the trundle bed, _Wow, he's great with her. I never thought he would act like this; he has filled in for Luke. Why am I in love with two men? Why does the one I've loved for years have to be on the other side? Why does the one I also love just fit right in? He doesn't know what I've been doing for the last four years. But somehow we are basically picking up where we left off. How is all this possible? _ Annabeth thought to herself. Percy stood up and walked over to where Annabeth was, "You need anything before I go?" He asked a little drowsy.

"No, not now. Thanks though."

"Are you going to tell me what's up with you?" Percy asked.

"You have been wonderful to her. I didn't expect all this from you. You are better with kids than I would have ever thought." Annabeth said looking at Natalia sleeping.

"You didn't answer me Annabeth. What's wrong?" Percy said sternly. Annabeth didn't look at him for a moment he then repeated, "Annabeth please tell me what's wrong with you."

For the first time Annabeth looked him in the eye, in a small whisper she said, "I'm pregnant."

Percy nearly fainted with the news, his eyes became huge and he tensed up, "Your, your, preg-, pregna-, Pregnant? "

"I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY! Annabeth slowly but clearly and not to loud.

"Oh my goddess!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth just smiled, "You need to get to bed. We will talk in the morning. Ok? Oh and Percy thank you so much for what you've done." Annabeth said kissing him on the cheek. His lips twitched with disbelief, she had just through a lot at him. "Night." he managed.

Percy stumbled back to his cabin, _what just happened? Annabeth's pregnant? More of Luke's children. What is going on? She has been gone for so, so long. Goddess I've missed her. But she and Luke hooked up? How is all this possible? I need to sleep._


	7. Sharing

Hey people sorry for not updating. I kind of lost my fire for this story. Then I saw HSM2, "Got to go my own way." And I got the fire back. Here enjoy 8 on the way. It will only have two or three more chapters. So enjoy it! More soon.

Chapter 7

Sharing

The next morning Annabeth looked up at the ceiling and just stared at the same spot until Percy came in and asked if they wanted breakfast and if they did it would be ready in 20 minutes at the pavilion. Annabeth gently woke up Natalia they got dressed and met Percy, Chiron, Mr. D, and the very few campers that were stationed at camp at the pavilion. Annabeth and Natalia went and sat at the Athena table. On her way Annabeth realized that people were staring at her with wide eyes and on their faces were fear, admiration and a number of other feelings. Annabeth new a few of the faces but others must of arrived after her. After everyone was seated Chiron got up and spoke, "For those of you who have been at camp for more than 5 years you will know Ms. Annabeth Chase. Those of you have come after that you will not. She has gone on many quests for this camp and has helped restore some order to our kind. She has not been with us sadly but now that she is we are very glad to have her back. Welcome back Annabeth and welcome Natalia."

People started to whisper after Chiron was done, she distinctively heard one of Aphrodite's daughters ask her brother did anyone know where she was, and who the father was. Others knew she had been with Luke and that he was the father. Some of the newer campers had heard o what she had done and were scared of her. After they had given their offering to the goddess they ate and themselves Percy went over to Annabeth and asked if she wanted to go for a walk she said, "Sure why not."

Percy and Annabeth walked next to each other while Natalia ran ahead. They walked for a long time then Percy broke the silence, "I've missed you a lot. When Chiron told me you had been taken I started searching. I knew Luke would bring you to his ship so I took to the sea. But after two and a half years I had searched everywhere and I was needed in training new troops so I reluctantly came back. I have thought about you every single day." He said with sadness.

"Percy I tried to escape but I couldn't there was some sort of force stopping me every time. I tried communicating with you, but nothing worked. I tried an empathy link but to no avail. For the first few years Luke had guards with me at all times. I was never alone, not even when I went to the bathroom. I thought about you and Thalia every day, every minute." Annabeth said relived, she had wanted to talk with him forever and now she was.

"What was it like?" Percy asked in a questioning voice.

"It was perfect. I had just about everything. Luke got me everything. I never asked for anything. He bought me lavish gifts, name brand clothes, jewels, among other things." Annabeth said with a smile at the coroners of her mouth.

"Did he treat you well? Because if he hurt you in any way I will kill him in a very painful manor." Percy said with determination.

"Percy he treated me like a princess. You don't understand it was wonderful living with him. We were a family. Luke and I loved each other more than you will ever understand. He was the best father in the world; he played with her, cared for her, loved her, and did so many other things. We acted like we were married." Annabeth explained as they reached the beach a sat on one of the dunes while Natalia played in the sand. Thought there was that time.

Flashback- Luke and Annabeth were arguing like they had never argued before. "Where were you? Just tell me!" Luke screamed.

"I went shopping for Natalia! Why was that a problem?" Annabeth screamed back.

"I know you didn't spend three hours buying 4 outfits!" Luke screamed moving closer to Annabeth.

"She wouldn't stand still! She kept moving around! You try dressing her. And then we got lunch, ask Chris he will verify it!"Annabeth screamed so hard she nearly made Luke lose his hearing.

"I don't believe you!" He screamed clenching his fists.

"It's true! If you don't believe me then screw you!" Annabeth screamed. Luke had had it, he knew she was lying but he had no idea where she had been. He raised his hand and slapped her, Annabeth fell hard. She looked up at him with scared and worried eyes; she backed away a little bit then ran grabbed Natalia out of her high chair and then ran to the bedroom and locked the door. Luke just stayed in the same spot that he had hit Annabeth in; he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just hit a girl. The girl that he loved, he had just hit her! What was wrong with him?! Luke Bradshaw had hit his girlfriend Annabeth chase! He ran to their bedroom door, "Annabeth?" He could hear her crying, "Annabeth will you talk to me?" More silence. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I really screwed up will you come out? I will show you that I am." Luke begged knocking on the door.

"Go away! Get away from us!" Annabeth said sobbing.

"Baby I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" Luke begged.

Luke had learned how to pick the lock on their bedroom door because Annabeth locked herself in their quit often. He gave her an hour to calm down then he got a bag of ice and went into their room. Natalia was asleep on his side and Annabeth was crying softly, her back was turned away from him. He went and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry Anna. Here's some ice. She wouldn't look at him her hair was covering her face and there was a large stack of tissues next to her, "I know you are sorry now get out of here." She said hostile.

"Here take the ice, put it on your cheek. Will you forgive me? I didn't mean to." He said earnestly. She took the ice and put it on her left cheek, "I hope you feel big and brave hitting a woman! NOW GO AWAY!"

"I don't, I feel terrible. I don't know what happened. Please just say you forgive me. I am disgusted with myself." Luke said sadly.

"I am not going to ever forgive you! Are you that thick? Do you know how much pain you cause me? This is the limit. She didn't even give him time to answer. "No. Why do you think I would start now? I never would have thought that you would hit me but I was wrong. This I one of a very small percentage that I can never forget. Now get out or my fist will fly. Am I clear?" She sat up angrily not realizing what she had done. Luke saw the bruise and his jaw dropped. Annabeth hurried and laid down again. "Oh my gods! Annabeth. On gods! I'm so sorry!" Luke said exasperated.

The next day Luke told Alex to take Natalia and let Annabeth alone. Annabeth made Luke leave after he said sorry again he knew there was no way on earth she would let him sleep in their bed, so he slept on the couch. (It was actually really comfy so he didn't suffer too much.)

Luke went the next day again to say he was sorry. When he went in and saw Annabeth curled up in the fetal position, she was groaning lightly. "Anna are you alright? What's wrong?" Luke said scared putting his hand on her head. "My stomach, it kills. I can barely breathe." Annabeth croaked with pain.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." And with that Luke had Annabeth in his arms and was out the door towards the car. He drove her to Cape Canaveral Memorial hospital. He stopped in front of the ER; the security guard came out to ask why Luke had stopped there. Luke said his girlfriend had a serious stomach ache. The guard grabbed a wheel chair and Annabeth was put in it a wheelchair and the guard took her behind the doors to a room. Luke had no idea what he was supposed to do so he hurriedly and parked the car and went into find out that the receptionist was looking for him. She asked some questions and then told Luke he could take a seat he would be allowed back soon.

Luke was aloud back about an hour later. "How you fellin'?" Luke asked in a whisper as gave a weak smile to Annabeth. She looked extremely sad; there were a few dry tears on her face. "Luke, I was at the doctors. I was pregnant; when you hit me you made me lose the baby." Annabeth said this with no expression in her voice; mean while Luke had went so white he looked as though he could puke. "You were pregnant? Oh my gods. I am the biggest ass in the world." Luke said as he staggered backward and slid in to a chair.

"Yes you are. You killed our child." Annabeth said as strongly as she could but her voice did crack in the end. Luke just kept looking like was going to be sick, "They said I should press charges." Luke looked up scared, "Press charges?" He said weakly.

"Battery, assault, child endangerment. Should I go on?" Annabeth asked. "I'm so sorry Anna. I am the biggest jerk in the entire world. You deserve better." Luke said miserably.

"I do deserve better." Luke looked up weakly not quite meeting her eye, "treatment. I wish you would get off my case a little. You know there is no way to talk to Percy and Chiron." Annabeth paused and let Luke absorb what she said. "I was going to tell you at dinner that I was pregnant, but you started that stupid argument."

_I'm the biggest idiot in the world. She went to the doctors to see if she was pregnant. We were going to have a baby and I messed that up._

Over the next three months Annabeth fell into a sort of depression she tried to act normally around Natalia but Luke say the effects of his mistakes. Annabeth didn't want to kiss him or touch him. Anytime she says something with a baby on it she acted all weird and would freeze up. And at night after she thought Luke was asleep she would cry, sometimes hard others lightly. Luke didn't know what to do he tried to comfort her but nothing worked he started to get frustrated.

Just about four months after the "incident" Luke was putting something in the sink when Annabeth came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby are you okay?" Luke said startled. Annabeth turned him around, "Ya. Ya I am." Luke smiled down at her. They hugged for a moment then Annabeth started undoing his belt. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "I think I'm ready to move on." And with that Luke picked her up and set her in the counter. He kissed her long and hard." ----End of flashback.

"He asked me to marry him the day before I left." Annabeth said shaking her head in amused way.

"You liked it aboard his ship with him? He asked you to marry him?" He asked with disbelief.

"I didn't like all of it. I couldn't talk to anyone I wanted to, like you and Thalia, and also my dad. I tried contacting you but nothing worked. We also argued a lot about sides, he wanted me to come to Kronos side. I wouldn't budge; it hurt him a lot that I wouldn't join him. All during my pregnancy with Natalia I only let him touch me twice. I was angry that I was pregnant with his baby; I wanted it to have a decent father not him. In our fights I often told him I wished you were the father. That always got to him. I also hated the fact that nobody ever got too see Natalia but a few of Luke's goons. She deserved so much better." Annabeth said sadly, "Here's the ring." She took the chain out from under her shirt and showed him.

"I never gave up hope that you were alive I just had a feeling that you were. I'm sorry that I couldn't find you I feel like a failure." Percy said ashamed, "Can you forgive me for not finding you? It is a nice ring. You're not going to marry him are you?"

"Of course I forgive you; I know you did your best. We both knew that a wedding would never take place but he asked anyway. There was just so much love between us."

"Um if you don't mind me asking, how did she come about?" Percy asked trying not to be too personal. Annabeth gave a small laugh. "I was never alone for the first couple of years not even to take a shower, so one day when Luke came to the suite I asked if I could have a few minutes alone of course he said no I had to have someone watching me. I said I would let him watch and no one else, I asked if I could wear a bathing suit and Luke gave me a sly smile and said 'yes.' I did expect him to come in and undress me I admit but I never expected to have sex and conceive a baby. The way he kissed me was powerful, I pushed him away at first but I wanted it so bad so we continued." Annabeth paused and Percy just nodded looking out at the water and Natalia. "I figured out two months later that I was pregnant with her, I waited a month before I told Luke. He was mad and probably scared at first but then he warmed up to the fact he a fathered a baby." Annabeth paused again. "One night he was sitting on the window seat on our suite and I went and sat with him, he told me he didn't want to be like his father he wanted to be in this baby's life. At that moment I knew I loved him, but it took until after Natalia was born for us to tell each other that we loved each other." Percy looked out at the ocean, "Did you like it there? I just mean you seem to have liked it." Percy said with a little bit of anger.

"Percy I hated it! It was awful I barely talked to anyone; it was the same four or five people. I was confined to the ship. I only left to go to the doctors, only after she started school did I get me license and car did I leave. It was so lonely. I missed you and Thalia so much; I want to fight in the war. I shouldn't have ever been on the ship; I shouldn't have had a daughter! But I do love her, more than anyone or anything in the world, I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world." Annabeth said with exuberance.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I just assumed you liked it. When you didn't show up there was two possibilities, you were dead which I never believed or he was keeping you so he could use you as a weapon. Why do you think he never used you?"Percy asked. Annabeth paused a minute and thought, "I don't know why, I thought that was why he kidnapped me. But he never did. I thought I would be there less than a month, not three and a half years. I just wish I knew why."

"Well I for one am glad that you are here safe and unharmed." He leaned over and hugged her, "I missed you." He said in her ear. "I missed you so much." Annabeth said emotionally.

The next six months were long and grueling. Luke had done a lot of damage in three years that Annabeth had no idea about. She began practicing in the battle arena, not to hard because of her condition but enough to give her a work out. Percy had become quite good in the last couple years. Troops were training in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, Jackson, Whyoming and Camp Half Blood, Annabeth was given the task of battle plans with Chiron and her Athena siblings. At around five months Annabeth was given the news that she was going to have twin boys. She asked the nurse for two copies of the photo, she gladly gave them two her. Annabeth mailed one copy to Luke. She thought after all he had a right to know he was going to have twins. They never did find his ship; he moved it right after she left.

"TWINS! You're going to have twins?! That's amazing!" Percy exclaimed as they got into the car. "Ya, I know it's amazing! Gods it was hard enough to tell Chiron I was pregnant now he is going to die when he finds out I'm having twins. Can we stop off at the post office I need to sent a couple of letters to my dad and brothers?" Annabeth said happily. She was telling a partial truth she had four letters, one to her dad, and one for each of her brothers and a picture for Luke. Annabeth wrote at the top _I__ts __T__wins_ and that was all.

Annabeth and Percy spent a lot of time together over the next few months. They had so much to fill each other in on. Natalia was usually playing with a satyr of with her mom or uncle. Percy came to like Natalia a lot; he stepped right in on the role of "dad." Annabeth was so happy when she saw them together it was just so heat warming.


End file.
